ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancestors: The Dinosaur Odyssey/Trailers
Teaser #1 6 Million Years Ago... ' (Shows a group of Australopithecus fighting off a group of Hyenas) *Birds fly over head watching the battle* '''50,000 years ago ' (Humans go to Australia and meet Emus) Narrator: Birds, the last living relatives of the dinosaurs. Have been here for over 60 million years. The first Hominini appeared 60 million years after the last non avian dinosaurs went extinct. (Shows dinosaurs roaring behind the Emu) Narrator: Going back in time to become one of the greatest species evolution has created. Ancestors: The Dinosaur Odyssey Coming soon... Teaser #2 'Note: This is early access game footage... ' Narrator: Earth, millions of years before the age of mammals began, somethings that are recognized able by everyone alive today, they were the most successful rulers of this planet. They are called the dinosaurs. (A herd of Triceratops walk by a herd of Edmontosaurus) *Music begins to play* (Shows T.rex hunting and killing a Triceratops) Narrator: Become an apex predator. (Iguanodon fights off a Neoventor) Narrator: Or become a herbivore and survive. (Stegosaurus fights a Torvosaurus) Narrator: The world is full of enemies, your goal is... (Shows many dinosaurs) Narrator: To survive... (Shows Herrerasaurus pack fighting a Saurosuchus and successfully scaring it off) Narrator: To fight... (Two Allosaurus hunting a Camarasaurus) Narrator: Eat. (Many dinosaurs drinking from one lake) Narrator: Drink. (Shows different kinds of dinosaurs looking at their nest) Narrator: And evolve... Ancestors: The Dinosaurian Odyssey Coming soon... Progression and what’s the game about Trailer (Shows a stampede of dinosaurs) Dondi: Be careful. Welcome (Shows two dinosaurs roaring and charging towards each other) To Dondi: There's dinosaurs trying to kill you. (Triceratops fights another member of its own species and it rises in victory) Ancestors: (Utahraptor pack chases a herd of Iguanodon) Dondi: Can you survive... The (Spinosaurus is hunting for fish) (Torvosaurus fights Saurophaganax) (Acrocanthosaurus pack hunts Sauroposeidon and manages to kill it) Dinosaurian Dondi: The world of titans? (Shows many large theropod dinosaurs roaring) Odyssey Dondi: This is probably one of the hardest things I’ve done in my life. Matt: When Dondi told us about this idea, I knew this needed to happen for the Ancestors video game franchise. (Shows dinosaur neurons evolving) Tapwing: Your goal is to survive. Make sure your generation and species evolve and continue on so you can dominate the land. For example, if you want to be a T.rex, you have to be a Proceratosaurus, but you need to be the earliest dinosaurian ancestors and get to the Coelurosaur family. This game will be complex and you need the right neurons to make a good species. (Torvosaurus walking around a desert landscape and sees a Tarbosaurus, both prepare to fight and both charge at each other, caption below: '''Both dinosaurs never coexisted) Patrick: So this game will be very hard you have to survive for a very long time. Go to generation to generation, prevent getting eaten, prevent getting killed by things like natural disasters, and many many more. You have to survive and you have to make the right choice. (Spinosaurus fighting a Carcharodontosaurus to protect it's babies) Leo: So What we did was create a model, we avoid some easy inaccuracies like hands facing downward and so on. Dondi: We also added sniffing animation, ambush speed, and so on. This game will have very complex system. (Shows progress) Tapwing: Thanks to the support of our fans, we were able to get to production. We are almost halfway through it, these are the first models so if you hate them, don't worry they aren't the final ones. (Ojoceratops and Torosaurus fighting over a fern in a dry field) Dondi: Our main goal was to make it happen. Since production is almost half way done, we are about to enter the early access phase. Where it will be released on computers for only the early ancestors of dinosaurs. When the timeline of the game is complete, we have something called “Evolution Code,” basically, if you know The Isle we had to fix many things. In this code we will fix everything in the game, that will currently have issues when the game releases. Tapwing: When “Evolution Code,” comes out the game will get updates weekly. Until we finish the game, we will continue trying until we feel like it's ok. (Tyrannosaurus rex running across the field) Dondi: A new addition to the game franchise is hypothetical scenario where if you decide to continue the game, it's your goal not to make the dinosaurs go extinct again. Michael: We have future updates coming up like the ik system where you angle up or down depending if your going uphill or downhill. We will also add the color system in the future. (Alamosaurus roars while fending off a T.rex pack) (Megaraptor pack fights a Giganotosaurus) Dondi: This game will never disappoint, if you don't like it, all I can say is the future will be bright with realistic updates. (Shows T.rex jaws close in on the screen) Ancestors: The Dinosaurian Odyssey Early Access coming to Computers this summer (Dinosaur growl is heard) Trailer #1 Warning: This game is in early access, things will be changed in the future. So some bugs will be seen in the trailer. (Shows Planet Earth and Pangea) (A Eoraptor eats a small primitive mammal) (Saurosuchus suddenly comes out of nowhere and chases the dinosaur) *Saurosuchus grabs the dinosaur as other members of the group watches* (Nearby, a Herrerasaurus pack killed a Saurosuchus) (Shows dinosaur neuron evolving) (Dilophosaurus walks next to Eoraptor to show size comparison) (Dilophosaurus hunts prey and was able to kill it) (Shows Dinosaur neuron evolving again) (Torvosaurus pair hunting a juvenile Brachiosaurus) (Stegosaurus attacks the Torvosaurus and it was knocked off balance) (Torvosaurus roars and manages to kill the Stegosaurus, while it's mate just watches) *Cuts to 112 Million Years Ago* (A giant sawfish was swimming through the river before it was caught by the Spinosaurus who rips it apart and eats it) Survive (Suchomimus fights a Sarcosuchus, the scene ends with Suchominus slashing the Sarcosuchus) (Baryonyx eats an Iguanodon and enjoys the meal) *Volcanic eruption begins* (Many species of dinosaurs began running) *Epic music begins* Breed (Shows a T.rex pair looking at a newly born T.rex) (Shows Maiasauria feeding it's young) (Deinocheirus guards a nest) Defend (Triceratops fights off a Dakotaraptor) (Ankylosaurus roars at T.rex and the rex charges) (Barosaurus fighting off a pack of Saurophaganax) (Therizinosaurus fends off a pack of Alioramus) Migrate (Sauroposeidon herd migrates out of the forest) *Dinosaur neuron evolves again* (Shows an Alamosaurus here reaching a large lake) (A huge Edmontosaurus herd migrate onto the open plains) Hunt (Shows Tyrannosaurus rex chasing an Edmontosaurus) (Mapusaurus hunting Argentinosaurus) (Spinosaurus tries to kill a baby sauropod but fails) Attack (Giganotosaurus males fight over territory) (Spinosaurus fights Carcharodontosaurus) Eat (Triceratops feast on ferns) (Shows many theropods eating a decaying carcass) Evolve (Shows Proceratosaurus and compares it to T.rex) (Ceratosaurus hunts Dryosaurs) (Shows Dinosaur neurons evolving as the person clicks on it) Ancestors: The Dinosaurian Odyssey Coming soon *Giganotosaurus roar is heard* Trailer #2 “There’s Always A Better Fighter.” *Loading combatants* ''' (Shows bones of Siats before it shows muscles and the animal fully fleshed) ''' Narrator: For millions of years, Siats rules America with an iron fist, while it's rivals lived small. Until now. (Foot of a theropod stomps close to the screen) Narrator: Now, the Tyrannosaurs began growing big to eliminate competition. They roamed worldwide and they are starting to take over. Lythronax, a 26 foot long animal, about as big as a Rhino. Although Siats was almost twice he's size, he had one advantage, intelligence. (Siats stands up tall and roars) (Lythronax roars aggressively) (Siats charges to get his opponent to the ground) (Lythronax bites the bottom of the neck and kills Siats, by stepping on his head) Narrator: Siats has been bested... (Lythronax roars in victory and the screen cuts black) Ancestors: The Dinosaurian Odyssey Early Access Coming to PC this summerCategory:Trailer Transcripts